O Usurpador
by Newton15
Summary: Kevin Hummel-Anderson estava entediado de sua vida na mansão dos Andersons, ele só precisava de um ano de férias, para que pudesse se divertir. Seu desejo tornou-se possível ao encontrar Kurt, um jovem órfão e funcionário de um hotel em Lima, idêntico à ele. Será que Kurt estaria disposto á ocupar seu lugar?
1. Chapter 1

**A ideia foi baseada em uma novela que eu assisti há muito tempo, claro que haverá muitas e muitas alterações, desde personagens, enredo,... Espero que gostem.**

**Não possuo Glee e nenhum de seus personagens.**

**Por favor, comentem.**

* * *

Do ponto de vista de algumas pessoas, Kevin Hummel-Anderson tinha uma vida perfeita, apenas não era perfeita para ele.

Kevin sempre quis voar alto. Sonhava em ir para Nova Iorque, investir em uma carreira de modelo ou até mesmo de cantor, mas desde que seu pai teve um ataque cardíaco, durante seu ensino médio, viu-se trabalhando como garçom em restaurantes para complementar a renda de sua família. Sentiu-se preso neste emprego até seus 19 anos.

Foi assim que ele conheceu seu marido, Blaine Anderson, em uma de suas viagens de negócios à Lima. Um viúvo de 25 anos, com dois filhos pequenos, Devon e Nina, um dos herdeiros da família Anderson e atual diretor da Pavarot Design, a empresa da família voltada para vestuário.

Foi amor à primeira vista, de Blaine para Kevin e de Kevin com a fortuna de Blaine. Assim que colocou os olhos em Blaine sabia que tinha que tê-lo e uma coisa que Kevin faz bem, é seduzir os homens. É um dom natural.

Cinco meses do primeiro encontro, se casou e hoje é o atual dono da mansão dos Andersons.

Agora, passados três longos anos.

"Andrew, de todos os lugares, por que você me trouxe para Lima"? Kevin ajeita mais uma vez seu casaco e olha para seu amigo.

"Não me olhe deste jeito, você falou que queria se divertir, mas que sua família não poderia descobrir. Eu te trouxe para o lugar mais improvável, ninguém vai te procurar aqui". Andrew dá um sorriso vitorioso e continua a dirigir seu BMW.

Kevin considerou por um momento, mas assentiu com um suspiro derrotado. "Todos quem eu conheço sabem que eu odeio esta cidade, jamais pensariam que eu estou aqui". Olhou pela décima vez pela janela. "Este lugar me traz más recordações".

"Kevin, eu sei que você não gosta desta cidade, mas pensa pelo outro lado, você cresceu nesta cidade, e agora vive sua vida de _sonhos_ em Westerville. Você venceu"!

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, meu amigo Andrew, não sabia que você estava considerando a carreira de comediante". Kevin lhe dá mais um olhar aguçado e continua. "Sonho seria se eu morasse em Nova Iorque, mas eu continuo em Ohio. Desde quando eu tenho a vida dos sonhos?"?

Sem tirar os olhos da estrada, mas ainda com um sorriso enfeitando os lábios. "Pensa só: Você mora na mansão dos Andersons, tem dois filhos lindos, uma família unida e até eu, que não sou gay, tenho que admitir que Blaine é delicioso".

"Não é bem assim". Ele pondera por um momento. "E, aliás, como você diz que aquele hospício é uma família unida? Não é nada bom e é tudo tão chato. Não tenho um único minuto de paz. Todos querem que eu ministre ordens, cuide das crianças, do meu pai, dos empregados e esteja de bom humor para receber meu marido". Ele estremece mais uma vez pela lembrança. "Não aguento mais viver naquela casa, eu preciso de uma distração, ou melhor, eu preciso de férias, só um ano para viver minha vida do jeito que eu sempre quis. Porque se eu tiver que voltar para lá vou acabar ficando louco".

"Kevin, não seja ridículo, eu sou seu amigo e eu sei que você tem vários amantes". Agora é a vez de Andrew para gargalhar. "Eles não são distrações suficientes"?

"No momento não são muitos, só o meu instrutor de dança, mas até ele está me entediando". Ele olha para suas unhas com desdém.

Andrew dá uma cutucada em seu amigo. "Sua vadia, você falava tão bem dele e de seu desempenho na cama, o que aconteceu"?

"Sério? Vadia? Vindo de você?" Ele olha mais uma vez pela janela. "Ele não me desafia, preciso de adrenalina para viver." Não reconhecendo o lugar ele questiona. "Para onde estamos indo afinal? Nunca estive deste lado de Lima."

"Um hotel que foi inaugurado há alguns meses e que foi muito bem recomendado. Tem um ótimo clube virando a esquina". Olha pelo espelho retrovisor e continua. "Não se preocupe sei exatamente para onde estamos indo, acredite em mim, você vai adorar o lugar".

"Espero que sim, mas como você o conheceu, não sabia que você, de todas as pessoas, conhecia Lima tão bem".

"É bom saber que mesmo após todos esses anos eu ainda posso te surpreender". Assim que termina de falar ele estaciona o carro. "Vamos lá, chegamos, vamos fazer o check in".

* * *

"Chase, por favor, não faça isso". Ele tentou mais uma vez, com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

"Kurt, vamos lá, você sabe que eu tenho que fazer isso". Sentou ao seu lado na cama, segurou suas mãos e secou uma lágrima no rosto de seu ex-namorado que acabara de cair com seu polegar. "Eu preciso ter uma vida melhor, eu mereço o luxo, as viagens e o dinheiro_". _Ele olhou mais uma vez para o pequeno apartamento. Era muito pequeno, de cor escura e com móveis tão antigos que Kurt conseguiu comprar em algum bazar_. Eu vou ter tudo que eu sempre quis, não vou apodrecer nesta cidade pelo resto de minha vida._

"Mas ela tem cinquenta anos, não acredito que você possa estar atraído por ela". Suas lágrimas não paravam de cair agora.

"Meu amor, é claro que não estou atraído por ela, mas não aguento mais viver nesta cidade". Segurou o rosto de Kurt com as duas mãos e continuou. "Eu nunca serei atraído por ela como eu sou por você. Eu te amo Kurt e sempre vou amar".

"Então não me deixe, eu... eu preciso de você ao meu lado". Segurou o rosto e a camisa de Chase como se sua vida dependesse disso. "Não me deixe sozinho, não tenho mais ninguém na minha vida". _Por favor, fique._

Chase não queria deixar Kurt sozinho ele o amava muito e sempre estavam um ao lado do outro, desde o orfanato. "Então venha comigo"!

Kurt deu um olhar tímido. "Como? Nós dois juntos em Westerville"? Já estava se sentido melhor com a ideia de um novo começo ao lado de seu amor em uma cidade completamente diferente, longe de todos os homofóbicos que faziam questão de não deixá-los em paz. "Você, quer começar uma nova vida ao meu lado"?

"Claro que eu quero eu nunca quis deixar você sozinho aqui em Lima, é claro que eu quero que você venha comigo". Beijou suavemente seu cabelo e continuou enxugando as lágrimas com o polegar. "Paula tem uma casa muito grande, podemos colocá-lo como copeiro, ou mordomo, ou até mesmo como motorista, você gosta de carros e seria perfeito para nos encontrarmos sem chamar muita atenção".

Kurt olhou para Chase como se estivesse louco. _Não ele não pode estar falando sério, eu entendi errado. Ele não pode estar falando para eu ir com ele como seu amante. _"O que... o que você quer dizer"? Sua voz saiu trêmula e fraca, Kurt odiava se sentir tão fraco.

"Se você não quiser, posso colocá-lo em um apartamento em um bairro próximo". Kurt tentou se levantar neste momento, mas foi parado por Chase. "Vou ter muito dinheiro, finalmente poderei te dar a vida que você sempre quis e vamos continuar juntos". Ele estava tão empolgado. Ele teria a vida perfeita. _Só de pensar em unir o dinheiro de Paula e o amor de Kurt, me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo._

Kurt soltou suas mãos e se levantou. _Como ele pode sugerir algo tão horrível. Enganar uma pobre mulher deste jeito, além de lhe dar um golpe, ainda por cima, sustentar seu amante com seu dinheiro? Pior, ele quer que Eu seja seu amante. _"Você está louco? Como pode ainda sugerir algo tão hediondo como isso"? Estava sendo difícil raciocinar por este momento, a raiva estava consumindo-o. "Pior de tudo". Olhou diretamente nos olhos de Chase. "Você, você... pensou que eu aceitaria". Colocou sua mão à boca, como se tivesse acabado de entender o que estava acontecendo.

Chase suspirou e se levantou. Passou sua mão pelo seu cabelo loiro que já estava muito bagunçado por este momento. "Kurt, meu amor, não seja assim. Eu só quero poder te dar tudo o que você merece". _Ele não está entendendo?_

_Tudo o que eu mereço?_ "Tudo o que eu mereço? Você acha que eu mereço ser o amante de um golpista? Devo ficar preso em um flat esperando por sua visita"? Estava gritando e andando pelo pequeno apartamento e gesticulando com as mãos, uma de suas características de quando está com raiva.

Chase estava tentando, mas a sua raiva estava quase o vencendo. Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes e tentou de novo. "Meu amor... Por favor, acalme-se. Eu..., eu pensei que era isso que você queria"! Segurou Kurt por este momento, para que ele parasse de andar pelo quarto.

Kurt puxou seu braço com força gritou. "Não me toque". Seus olhos mudaram de tristeza para pura raiva. "Como ousa me chamar para ser seu amante"? _Depois de tudo o que passamos._

Chase, agora, perdeu a última gota de limite. Normalmente não era uma pessoa violenta, mas não gostava que o deixassem chegar à borda. Com uma mão agarrou o braço direito de Kurt com força e com a outra puxou seu cabelo para trás, para que ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos. "Quem você pensa que é? Estou lhe oferecendo a única chance de sair desta cidade, para ser alguém na vida e você não quer"?

"Chase, você está me machucando... Por favor,...". As lágrimas voltaram neste ponto e sua voz saiu embargada.

"Quer saber"? Soltou seu cabelo, mas continuou pressionando seu braço. "Estou cansado de você e de todo o seu recato e de toda a sua honestidade. Aonde isso vai te levar? Para nenhum lugar"! Jogou-o no chão e viu seu ex-amante se encolhendo no canto da sala com a cabeça baixa. "Nós poderíamos ter uma vida maravilhosa, mas,..., agora..." Chase se dirigiu à porta e abriu-a. "Eu não quero mais nada com você". Olhou mais uma vez para Kurt e de novo para o quarto. _Nunca mais coloco meus pés neste lugar._

Kurt continuou encolhido, não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. _Até ontem éramos um casal feliz e hoje, Chase diz que vai morar com uma hóspede do hotel em Westerville?_ _Como isso é possível?_ Sem olhar para cima, ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando. Estava sozinho em seu apartamento. Encolheu-se ainda mais, segurou suas pernas e afundou sua cabeça em seus joelhos. Ele não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas.

Ficou encolhido em sua bolha por pelo menos uma hora, apenas chorando e pensando em sua vida com Chase e como seria diferente a partir de agora. Infelizmente viu-se levantando. Olhou para seu braço e viu as marcas dos dedos de Chase em sua pele tão branca. Ele queria apenas ficar em casa, mas sabia que não seria possível. Começou a arrumar sua mochila. Olhou ao redor do quarto, como se estivesse sentindo falta de algo. Saiu do pequeno apartamento e se dirigiu para o hotel, seu turno começa em menos de trinta minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desculpem a demora. Na verdade uma boa parte deste capítulo já estava escrito, mas eu realmente não tive tempo de terminá-lo, mas aqui está ele.**

**Não possuo Glee e nenhum de seus personagens.**

**por favor, comentem.**

* * *

Blaine estava no escritório, de sua residência em Westerville, analisando alguns documentos da Pavarot Design, quando ouviu seu filho gritando e correndo pela casa com Rachel Berry, sua governanta, correndo atrás dele.

"Papai... Papai..."? Devon correu para o escritório de seu pai, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Por favor, papai... eu não quero..."!

"Devon volte aqui, eu já te disse está na hora de ir dormir e seu pai acabou de chegar do trabalho, não podemos incomodá-lo"! Falou Rachel que ainda não havia alcançado Devon.

Blaine levantou os olhos dos papéis que estava analisando, tirou os óculos e respirou fundo. _Estava demorando._ _Não seria uma noite normal se meu filho não viesse chorando por ele. _"Devon, meu filho, eu lhe disse, você já está crescido, tem que dormir em seu quarto. Você já tem cinco anos, não pode ficar agindo como um bebê." Fez um sinal para Rachel dizendo que ele poderia cuidar a partir daqui.

Ainda chorando, Devon secou algumas lágrimas com sua mãozinha. "Eu não quero papai. Os monstros não me deixam dormir de noite"! _Por que o meu pai não entende? Eu tento falar com ele todas as noites, mas ele nunca acredita em mim... Eu não quero dormir sozinho._

Blaine se levantou, pegou a mão de seu filho, subiu as escadas e caminhou pelo corredor. Simplesmente ignorou os protestos de Devon.

"Papai, não..., por favor, ... não me deixe ficar lá sozinho!Não papai,... Por favor...! Eu quero o papai"! Devon estava soluçando neste momento.

Blaine parou de andar ao ouvir o pedido de seu filho. Não era a primeira vez que ele fez isso, pedindo por Kevin. Vendo-o como seu outro pai. Como explicar algo tão difícil para seu filho?

Patrick e Blaine se casaram ainda adolescentes, mesmo com o protesto de seus pais. Foram amigos desde a adolescência e sabiam que queriam ficar juntos por um longo tempo. Após um ano de casamento, decidiram que queriam ter filhos. Escolheram por uma barriga de aluguel e ambos os filhos, Devon e Nina, são biologicamente de Blaine.

Sua vida não poderia ser melhor! Tinha um casamento maravilhoso e dois filhos lindos. Porém, três meses após o nascimento de Nina, Patrick reagiu a uma tentativa de assalto e foi alvejado no peito. As pessoas que estavam próximas ao local chamaram uma ambulância, mas infelizmente ele faleceu no caminho para o hospital. Quando Blaine foi avisado já era tarde de mais. Nem ao menos conseguiu se despedir de seu amado marido. Da noite para o dia, Blaine passou de uma família perfeita para viúvo com dois filhos pequenos.

Passados alguns meses de muita tristeza, sem nem ao menos sair de casa, aceitou fazer uma viagem a negócios para Lima. Foi lá que ele conheceu Kevin. O homem mais lindo que seus olhos já viram e tão cheio de vida e de disposição. É claro que ele ainda amava Patrick, mas estava tão desesperado por sentir alguma coisa novamente que não pode resistir aos encantos deste homem. Eles foram a alguns encontros e cinco meses depois a mansão Anderson tinha um novo dono e seus filhos tinham um novo pai.

Blaine sabia que Kevin era muito novo, por mais que ele ansiasse por um pai para seus filhos, sabia que não poderia exigir algo assim dele.

Blaine abaixou-se ao nível dos olhos de seu filho, enxugou algumas lágrimas que ainda estavam caindo. "Eu sei que você o quer, mas nós já conversamos sobre isso Devon, Kevin não é seu verdadeiro pai, lembra? E ele está viajando agora e só vai voltar no mês que vem".

"Eu sei papai, ma s o papai Kevin sempre me deixa dormir no quarto com Nina, para que eu não tenha medo dos monstros".

Esse seria o comportamento típico de Kevin, sempre fazendo o que lhe daria menos trabalho. É muito mais fácil deixá-lo dormir com Nina do que confortá-lo durante a noite.

"Meu filho, mas você já está tão crescido, você vai querer dormir sempre com a sua irmã? Você vai ter que ser mais corajoso para quando a sua irmãzinha tiver medo do escuro". Blaine estava tentando uma nova abordagem para convencer seu filho. "Você pode tentar fazer isso? Por esta noite"?

Devon abaixou seus olhos e com uma voz baixinha, quase como um suspiro... "Tudo bem papai".

Agora com um suspiro de alívio, Blaine se levantou e segurou a mãozinha de seu filho. "Então vamos, vou te levar para seu quarto".

Colocou seu filho na cama e deu um beijo de boa noite. Antes de desligar as luzes, voltou-se ao seu filho. "Boa noite meu filho, papai te ama muito, você sabe disso, né"? Ele sabia que andava muito atarefado com as coisas da empresa, chegava muito tarde e quase não conseguia dar atenção a seus filhos, mas não havia nada no mundo que ele amasse mais do que Devon e Nina. _Eu tenho que ouvir que ele entende só assim dormirei melhor a noite._

Devon se agarrou em seu cobertor, puxou até o pescoço. "Eu sei papai, eu também te amo."

Apagou as luzes e fechou a porta do quarto de seu filho. No corredor, se dirigiu para o quarto de Nina. Ela já estava dormindo, foi até à sua cama, deu-lhe uma beijo de boa noite e alisou seus cachos por um momento. _Sinto tanta falta de ficar mais tempo com meus filhos_. Afastou-se lentamente e fechou a porta com cuidado para não acordá-la.

Já no corredor, ouviu a voz de Rachel. "Você não precisa fazer tudo Blaine, eu poderia tomar conta de Devon sozinha."

Rachel Berry tinha praticamente sua idade e já era governanta na mansão dos Andersons há algum tempo. Para Blaine, não era apenas sua empregada, mas também uma amiga.

"Eu sei que você poderia, mas eu gosto de colocar meu filho para dormir. Na verdade gostaria de fazer isso mais vezes, pena que meu trabalho me consome tanto e nem sempre consigo chegar a tempo". Passou sua mão lentamente pela porta de Nina, como se já sentisse saudades.

"Deste jeito você vai acabar caindo doente. Você precisa saber a hora de pedir ajuda Blaine". Rachel tentou mais uma vez.

Blaine olhou para ela com seus lindos olhos cor de mel, mas ainda tristes e cansados. "Pedir ajuda? Para quem Rachel? Para Nick que já está todos os dias na empresa comigo e que anda tão cansado quanto eu? Você sabia que ele quase não tem tempo de ver seu marido? Não, espere... " Lançou um sorriso mais triste que seus olhos, mas ainda sarcástico. "Ah..., entendi, você quer que eu peça ajuda para Cooper? Meu irmão alcoólatra que não consegue ficar sem beber um dia se quer. Mesmo após o médico ter vindo aqui várias vezes para repreendê-lo"? Virou as costas e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto.

"Cooper está tão mal agora por que seu marido fica lhe dando whisky escondido só para não ouvir seus gritos". Rachel viu o olhar de Blaine. "Você sabe o que eu estou certa. Só não aceita ouvir a verdade". Rachel sussurrou baixinho no corredor, só para Blaine ouvir, pois não queria acordar os outros que já haviam se recolhido para seus aposentos.

Blaine virou-se para olhar para sua governanta, mas antes, deu uma olhada para a porta do quarto de Burt Hummel, o pai de seu marido, que felizmente já estava dormindo, pois Blaine sabia exatamente para onde esta conversa estava indo. "Não Rachel, eu não sei o que você está querendo dizer". Estava prestes a abrir a porta de seu quarto, imaginando que sua governanta pudesse desistir de seu argumento e deixá-lo em paz.

"Ele deveria estar aqui para ajudá-lo e você sabe disso. Ele deveria cuidar de seus filhos enquanto você está no trabalho, mas ao invés disso ele passeia o dia inteiro na rua e gasta todo o seu dinheiro Blaine, isso não está certo". Ela levantou sua voz um pouco mais no término de seu argumento.

Blaine puxou-a pelo braço para dentro de seu quarto e fechou a porta. "Rachel eu já estou cansado de você ficar falando do meu marido e não quero que você fale estas coisas perto de Burt, ele ainda está muito cansado e fraco, meu sogro precisa se recuperar totalmente, não pode ficar estressado". _Já estou tão cansado de falar com Rachel sempre sobre os mesmos assuntos, ainda mais hoje que houve tantos problemas na empresa. _Tirou seu paletó e começou a afrouxar sua gravata.

Rachel jogou suas mãos para o ar neste momento e sua voz elevou-se um pouco mais. "Exatamente, aonde eu quero chegar! Burt é o pai de Kevin, por que ele não está aqui para cuidar dele? Você sabe que eu amo Burt com todo o meu coração e ele não merece o filho que tem, mas ele não deveria ser a sua responsabilidade Blaine, você já tem muito com que se preocupar". _Eu sei que provavelmente Kevin deve estar com algum de seus amantes neste momento e gastando a fortuna de Blaine. Eu tenho que admitir que Kevin é muito bonito e mais esperto do que eu imaginava. Quase consegui desmascará-lo, mostrar para Blaine que ele estava traindo-o com o instrutor de dança, mas no último momento Kevin descobriu meu plano e inverteu o jogo se fazendo de vítima._

Blaine começou a massagear suas têmporas agora e fechou os olhos, já com uma pontada de dor de cabeça, aparentemente normal para todas as suas noites ao longo dos últimos meses."Rachel, ... por favor, ... eu estou te implorando. Hoje não! Estou com muita dor de cabeça, muitos problemas para resolver na empresa, deixe-me descansar, só por esta noite. Não vamos discutir novamente "! Falou com uma voz baixa e rouca, demonstrou todo o seu cansaço ao se jogar na cama.

Rachel respirou fundo, mordeu sua língua para não terminar seu argumento e falar tudo o que pensava sobre Kevin. "Tudo bem Blaine, descanse, mas você sabe que vamos ter de falar sobre isso mais tarde e você também sabe que eu estou certa". Olhou mais uma vez para seu amigo deitado na cama, sem nem ao menos tirar seus sapatos. "Quer que eu apague a luz antes de sair"?

"Sim, por favor..." Começou a tirar seus sapatos e ajeitou seus travesseiros para ficar confortável. "Boa noite Rachel".

Desligou a luz e antes de fechar a porta falou para seu amigo. "Boa noite Blaine".

* * *

Kurt estava atrasado para seu trabalho, de novo. Entrou pela porta dos fundos do hotel, se dirigiu para seu armário e colocou seu uniforme. Olhou para sua esquerda e encontrou Matthew, seu gerente, já com sua prancheta nas mãos fazendo algumas anotações. Provavelmente anotando sobre o seu atraso.

"Você está atrasado de novo Kurt, qual é a sua desculpa hoje"?

Na verdade Matthew nunca escondeu que não gostava dele e flertava constantemente com Chase, inclusive na sua frente. Kurt sempre acreditou que se não fosse por Chase, provavelmente ele já teria sido mandado embora há muito tempo. Depois das revelações de hoje a tarde ele não sabia mais o que poderia acontecer em sua vida. Ele realmente estava com muito medo agora.

Tossiu para aliviar a garganta. "Só uma indisposição, nada grave". Também não queria revelar todos os acontecimentos de seu dia para um homem que provavelmente o odiava.

Seu gerente lhe deu um sorriso arrogante. "Sério? Engraçado, Chase passou por aqui mais cedo e limpou seu armário". Olhou para suas unhas com desdém e percebeu que Kurt inalou profundamente agora. "Ele também disse que estava indo morar definitivamente em Westerville".

Matthew levantou seus olhos, falou com sua voz cheia de veneno e um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. "Sempre soube que ele era demais para você, você nunca o mereceu". _Ele era para ter sido_ _meu_. Virou-se e sorriu de uma forma inocente. "Ah, ... Hoje você vai ficar com o carrinho nos corredores do décimo ao vigésimo andar e reabasteça os quartos conforme os pedidos dos hóspedes. Mas não se acostume muito, por que se depender de mim, você não trabalhará neste hotel por muito tempo".

Kurt abriu a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som. Apenas observava seu gerente se afastando até desaparecer pelo corredor. Atordoado com tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, pois estava muito triste por seu ex-namorado, mas ter de se preocupar com uma provável falta de um teto e de comida nesta época do ano, já era demais.

Se uma coisa todos sabiam é que Matthew sempre conseguia o que queria. Passou a mão em seu rosto já cansado, respirou fundo e começou a arrumar seu carrinho com os itens necessários para cada corredor de seu turno. Dez andares não era o trabalho de apenas uma pessoa, Matthew esperava que ele falhasse para justificar sua demissão. Hoje, definitivamente, seria uma noite longa.

* * *

Depois de fazer o Check in, Andrew e Kevin foram para suas respectivas suítes e se arrumaram para a irem ao clube.

O clube, chamado Griffin´s na verdade era uma boate muito badalada para ser localizada em Ohio, claro que isso surpreendeu Kevin, de um modo positivo. Dançou, bebeu e flertou a noite toda. Bebeu um pouco mais do que devia e algumas horas depois viu-se ser carregado para o décimo sétimo andar do hotel por seu amigo.

"Vamos lá Kevin, você consegue andar, não me faça carregá-lo no colo". Andrew brincou, mas não hesitaria em fazer isso por seu amigo.

Tropeçando um pouco, mas ainda conseguindo se equilibrar. "É claro que eu consigo andar, pode ir para seu quarto, eu vou sozinho daqui". Falou com sua voz arrogante de sempre e ajeitou seu cabelo que estava caindo nos olhos.

Andrew também estava cansado e concordou com seu amigo. Deu uma olhada no corredor e percebeu que tinha um funcionário do hotel com um carrinho algumas suítes ao longo do corredor. "Tudo bem, aqui estão suas chaves e se precisar eu estou neste quarto aqui". Apontou para o quarto 1702. "Se precisar é só falar". Abriu sua porta e viu seu amigo andando alguns passos antes de fechar sua porta.

Kevin riu da proteção de seu amigo para com ele. "Tudo bem, isso já está ficando assustador". Começou a andar e gritou. "Até amanhã".

Continuou a andar pelo corredor olhando para os números das portas. Confirmou o número que está em sua chave e chegou em seu quarto, 1710. Tentou colocar sua chave na porta, mas sua coordenação depois de algumas bebidas não é muito boa. Sua chave caiu no chão e ao tentar recuperá-la, viu-se caindo também. Tentou se levantar por si só, mas não estava conseguindo.

Percebeu que um funcionário do hotel estava se aproximando, falando com ele e ajudando-o a se levantar.

"O senhor está bem? Quer que eu faça alguma coisa ou que chame alguém para ajudá-lo"?

"Não, só me ajude a entrar em minha suíte". Neste momento Kevin olhou para cima para ver quem o estava ajudando. Percebeu os olhos azuis, a pela pálida e o cabelo muito parecido com o dele próprio. Não acreditando em seus olhos, desmaiou.

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**


End file.
